Vampire Shepard Redone
by PariahDark
Summary: Rewritten version takes place in second game. Shepard tries to defeat the collectors while trying to control her new vampiric urges. Can she stay in control or will she give in to her hunger?
1. Chapter 1

**Shepard **

The crew of the Normandy were minding their own business when a random ship approached out of nowhere and opened fire on us. When I saw the fires popping up I started put them out while telling the crew to abandon ship when I saw Liara running around the corner helmet in hand.

"Shepard the ship can't take more of this! We need to leave now"

"Is it just the two of us left?"

"No Joker's still at the helm and I can't get him to leave."

"I'll get him you just get to the escape pods" I say already making my way down the burning hall.

To say the ship was in trouble would be an understatement, in the main chamber that once held the galaxy map now stood a gaping hole leading to the empty vacuum that was space and beyond that was the unknown ship that had caused this. It was difficult but I managed to make my way to Joker who was doing his best to maintain control of the ship.

"Joker the ship is lost we got to go!"

"No I can still save her"

A explosion rocks the ship and nearly topples us

"Joker it's just a ship don't kill yourself over it"

"Yeah alright help me out" I help him out as best as I can and we quickly try to make it to the pods where Liara was waiting inside. I shove him into the pod and was about to join him when another explosion pulls me from the pod pinning me to the wall and with what strength I had managed to push the eject button before I was pulled into space. My helmet managed to hold for the first few seconds, but soon it gave way and the oxygen vanished as my body entered the planet's atmosphere engulfing me in flames and that was how I died.

"_How's she doing any changes?" I hear a woman ask_

"_We've engaged the cybernetics but on a body this destroyed we're not getting much results in fact it's becoming harder and harder to keep her alive"_

"_Dammit the illusive man is expecting us to bring Shepard back… Alright apply the dark blood and maintain her cybernetics."_

"_Are you mad? That stuff has mutated and killed every test subject we applied it to within hours of injection and you want to inject it into Shepard!" the man screams_

"_I'm aware of the test subjects, but we both know the dark blood contains a regenerative healing ability and if what you say is true this might be the only way to save Shepard."_

"_Fine, but if this kills her it's you who will have to explain it to the boss. Transfusing dark blood at 50% purity."_

"_No changes in vitals Miss Lawson and it looks like her implants are about to burn out again."_

"_Increase purity to 75%"_

"_But anything over 50…"_

"_I'm in charge of this operation and will take responsibility if it goes wrong now do as I say!"_

The first time the injected nothing happened but this time it felt as though my body was being torn apart from the inside out.

"_Brainwaves are spiking!"_

"_And her vitals?"_

"_They're low but holding"_

"_Good keep her stable and breathing until her body can adjust to the blood in her system. Good work everyone as of today Shepard is back from the dead"_

Those were the last words before my world faded into black and dreams were all I knew. As solider I was used to having nightmares about the things I've done and the people I've killed but not ones like these. I was surrounded by darkness and dead bodies and the smell of blood was everywhere. A few yards away was a cloaked figure hunched over one of the bodies.

"Hey where am I?"

But the figure didn't respond instead it kept doing what it was doing. I didn't like being ignored so I walked over and ripped the figures' cloak off to find myself eyes red and mouth dripping blood.

"What the?"

The other me let out a low screech before tackling me and biting into my neck. I tried to fight back but I didn't have the strength.

"_Shepard!" a voice screams from the darkness_

"_Shepard if you can hear me you need to wake up!"_

I wanted to move but found my body wouldn't listen.

"**Shepard wake up!" **an electric jolt shoots through me and my eyes open to the bright lights of some lab room.

"Where am I and what happened?" I mutter as I look around the room before standing up.

"_Shepard I can see you're finally awake that's good, but we don't have time to explain everything right now you have to focus on staying alive so grab some armor and a gun from the locker on the far end of the room and try to make your way the shuttle bay." Comes the save female voice from before_

Seeing no other option I do as she said and open the locker and put on the armor it held before taking and loading the pistol beside it. I was about to move when I spot a mirror and without thinking bring it up so I can see my face. Aside from the scars on my face my eyes had turned red my skin had lost most of its color.

I ignore that and focus on making it down the hallway dealing with mecs that came up with a single shot to the head. I passed several hallways along the way watching people running or being massacred by mecs until I finally turned into a room where a man was engaging mecs across a room.

"Shepard! If they have you up and walking about things must be bad names Jacob by the way"

"Alright Jacob tell me what's going on here."

"Long story short you died and we brought you back to life only you weren't supposed to be woken up for another few days"

I raise up from my position to blow the heads off two mecs before squatting back down with Jacob.

"Why's that?"

"Not quite sure you'll have to talk with one of the scientist about that all I know is that to keep you alive they used some DNA from some ancient creature only they used a bit too much so they've been wanting to run some tests to make sure you're still you"

He uses his biotics to pull the remaining mecs into the air where we pump them full of bullets before letting them fall to the ground.

"I guess we'll have to find that out later lets go" I say reloading before making my way to the door.

We run through the halls dealing with more mecs before running another man with a wounded leg.

"Damn Jacob why did you wake Shepard? Damn mecs got me in the leg get the medi gel in the compartment on the wall."

I couldn't explain what I was feeling when I saw his injury I mean I've seen people injured hundreds of times before but with this it was different like predator seeing its prey caught in a trap.

Jacob applies the gel and the groans as he stands up right as more mecs invade. Within a few more moments we were rid of all mecs in the halls and had made our way to the shuttles. The man we had rescued types in a code but gets gunned down by a woman on the other side.

"Jacob, Shepard great to see you two alive but if you want to keep it that way I suggest we leave now"

"Wait before we go I want Shepard to know that we work for Cerberus"

"That's all well in good but lets discuss this on the shuttle where it's safe" I say moving past both of them and into the ship where they follow behind.


	2. Missing Colonies

**Shepard**

"Shepard now that we have a moment I feel it's necessary to confirm that you don't have any lasting brain damage from being dead for so long so I'm going to ask a few questions."

Miranda states after the long period of silence I had been partly enjoying.

"That's not necessary Miranda I've seen Shepard in action and can vouch for her."

"Her being able to use a gun is one thing Jacob, but I need to make sure she has all her memories intact. So Shepard it states in your file you were born on earth is that correct?"

"Yeah it was pretty rough but I learned to survive"

"Alright it also states that while on Vermire you had to leave one of your teammates behind an Ashley Williams is this correct?"

This question is harder to answer seeing as the thought of leaving one of my teammates behind to die while I flew away is something that still haunts me.

"I left a friend to die that day and it's a decision I didn't make likely."

"See Miranda Shepard still has her memories"

"I had to make sure."

"Alright but I have some questions of my own like what exactly did you do to me? Why has my appearance changed? And would someone please tell me how long I've been gone?"

Miranda and Jacob both look to each other as if trying to decide just what to tell me and how to tell me. Finally after an eternity Miranda sighs and answers me.

"First of Shepard you've been dead for two years and as to how we brought you back we used DNA we extracted and kept preserved from a creature we found in a tomb hidden on earth."

"You put unknown DNA into me…wait two years!?"

"Yes two years, but as for the DNA we did some research and believe that whatever creature it came from was probably the source of the vampire legends."

_They put vampire blood in my body?! I should kill them with my bare hands! Not to mention I've been dead for two years._

"So in order to bring me back you turned me into a vampire?"

"Not quite Shepard you see we had to reduce the purity of the blood so it wouldn't overpower your human DNA, but when your body wasn't responding we increased the dosage which greatly sped up your body's natural healing process which enabled you to fully recover from death. I'm afraid that although it dead heal you the vampire blood in your body is dominate which is why your appearance has altered."

"Are you saying I'll have to drink blood to survive?"

"Sadly yes for you see without a fresh intake of blood your body will starve itself until it becomes unbearable and you become far less civilized."

"Please what's the worst that could happen if I don't drink blood when I need to?"

Instead of answering Miranda gestures toward Jacob who rolls up his sleeve to reveal a right arm covered in viscous slash marks some fresh and some in a state of healing.

"Shepard about a year ago we tried the Dark blood out on some volunteers they tried to resist drinking blood completely but after a few days without it they went feral and tore each other apart. I was sent in to put down the survivors but with their increased speed and strength it took six biotics to take them down.

"So that's it drink blood or go insane?"

_Like hell I would drink someone's blood directly from them I'd have to be insane. I might have different blood in my body but I'm still human inside._

"From the tests we ran on you and another batch of volunteers you can only suppress you're hunger if you feed directly from someone and as a bonus it seems any blood will do, so you could feed on any species as long as their still alive."

"I'll say this now, I will not drink blood because if I do it will mean I've given up living as a human."

A dead silence passes after my statement and we stare at each other Miranda trying to stare me down while Jacob eyes wide with awe.

"I was afraid you'd say that Shepard."

She nods at Jacob who in an instant launches himself at me and pins me to the wall of the shuttle with his left arm while forcing my mouth open with his right. Miranda pulls out a small knife from Jacobs's belt and drags it across her hand bringing her blood to the surface. The smell hits me immediately like nothing I've ever felt before my mouth waters and an unknown sensation comes from my jaw and when I wriggle my tongue feel two larger than average canines.

"My what large teeth you have Shepard. Now listen up you are no longer human and if you want to keep living you have to feed and seeing as we have no blood packs as a backup here you'll have to do with a few drops of mine"

She states extending her hand over my mouth and squeezing her fist letting a few drops of crimson fluid drop into my mouth. The affect is instant my taste buds light up with every drop and my body is filled with energy.

"That should hold you over for a while"

She pulls her hand away and I have to fight the urge to grab at it the moment Jacob releases me. While Miranda goes off to wrap her hand I think about what just happened to me.

_I can't believe I just drank blood and it felt…good so freaking good. I can't let my urges get the better of me._

After a few hours of flying we finally arrive at the station where Miranda tells me her boss wants to talk to me and points me down a hallway where I could talk to him.

I step into the glowing circle where a holographic image of her boss appears.

"Hello Shepard It's good to see you alive and kicking our should I say undead and kicking."

"Let's cut the small talk and you just tell me what you want and why you brought me back alright"

He takes a long drag from his cigarette before standing up and looking me in the eye.

"Fine we brought you back because human colonies have been going dark and nobody is doing anything about it."

"And that's where I come in right?"

"Correct I want you to find out everything you can so that we can stop it."

"Fine but don't think for a moment that I trust you"

The call ends and we arm ourselves before returning to the shuttle and going to the last targeted colony. When we arrive we find no one not one person just a bunch of reprogramed mecs that are easily dealt with. When we near one building a strange sensation hits my ears like someone removing cotton from it and then it was like all sounds were amplified I could hear the sounds of Miranda and Jacobs heartbeats along with the heartbeats of the people inside. I signal this and we charge in catching them off guard.

"Put your weapons down now!"

The three quarian men stop what they were doing and raise their guns and were about to fire when a familiar face walk into the room.

"Everyone calm down we don't want a fight… Shepard!? I thought you were dead" Tali states before rushing forward and giving me a hug.

"I was for a while but I was brought back to find out why the human colonies have been going dark."

"Tali you trust this human?" One quarian says finger on his trigger

"With my life no lower your weapons you couldn't take Shepard if you wanted to."

"Tali it's good to see you but why are you here?"

"We're here to find one of our friends that was on pilgrimage when this place went dark. He ran when he say us and we think his suit is damaged so he may be delirious"

"Don't worry we'll find him and send him to you"

"No we will find him without the help of these humans come on men" the male quarian says taking the rest of them out of the building forcing Tali to chase after them. When we catch up to them after a few minutes of searching we arrive just in time to see them die at the hands of a giant mec which we take down with a few rockets to the head.

We find the quarian at a control panel mumbling to himself and typing at the screen.

"Hello can you tell us what happened here?"

"Must not find me… must stay hidden if hidden than I am safe from swarm"

I type in a code on my omni-tool and the screens go dark forcing him to turn around.

"You not get taken?"

"Please tell us what happened here and where everyone went"

He types at the screen and it lights up with video of insect like creatures carrying pods filled with people.

"They came and took them away but I hide and stay safe."

"Shepard he could have some vital information we should take him with us." Miranda says looking to Veetor

"No he needs medical help and I'm taking him" Tali says storming into the room.

"We just need the data from his omni-tool Tali he's all yours after that."

Tali nods at Veetor who sends Miranda the information before heading over to Tali.

"Thank you Shepard it's good to see you still have your compassion after being brought back." With those words she leaves taking her friend away.

"Shepard! That quarian had vital information and you just gave him away." Miranda screams as she gets in my face

Maybe it was the heat of the moment or maybe just all the rage I've been bottling up since I woke up but in that instant without quite realizing what I was doing I reached out and captured her neck in my right hand raising her off the ground a few feet as I did so.

"Listen here Miranda I don't work for Cerberus and I do things as I see fit question my orders again and I'll snap your pretty little neck."

With a small flick of my hands she's sent into a nearby wall.

"Now let's get out of here."


	3. Omega

**Shepard**

As soon as we got back Jacob advised me to report to the illusive man while Miranda went to the apply medi-gel to her bruised neck. So here I stand watching him smoke as a report my findings

"So Shepard did you finding anything at the colony?"

"The collectors were behind the missing colonies"

He hesitates for a moment before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"The collectors you say? Interesting they usually only appear to do business before vanishing behind their omega four relay. If they are behind this than your job has only just begun."

"Come again?"

"I want you to stop them Shepard and to do that you'll need a team, I've already sent you the information on them."

_Oh no you don't if I'm going to do this I'm going to rebuild my own team._

"I already had a team a good one at that."

"That was two years ago Shepard most of them have gone their own ways or returned to civilian lives. I've already found you a pilot one you're familiar with." He ends the call and as the lights dim a voice I could never forget gets my attention.

"Long time no see Shepard."

"Joker it's good to see an old face"

"Speaking of which what happened to you? Well besides being torn into space and dying?"

"Well let's see after dying I was brought back as a vampire and I know have a constant craving for blood but enough about me tell me what I've missed"

We leave the room all the while talking about what has happened in two years.

"After you died the council just wanted everything you stared gone. The crew was split up I was grounded so when Cerberus called and gave me the chance to fly again of course I said yes besides they did throw in a signing bonus just head about it this morning."

The lights come on and takes my breath away as a rebuilt version of the Normandy comes into view.

As Joker took his seat on the helm Miranda goes into detail while showing me around the ship.

"We've made some improvements to the original Normandy but much of it is still the same. It comes with a full crew along with a few other details."

A blue sphere comes to life as she talks.

"Hello Shepard I am EDI a Ai built into the ship in order to help with warfare and other tasks deemed fate, but do not worry I have no control over the flight controls or any other higher systems."

"Joker's going to just love this"

"Shepard if we are going to have any chance dealing with the collectors then I suggest we start our recruitment with Moridin Solus a salarien scientist currently working on Omega."

"Right then set course to Omega I'll be up in my cabin." I was about to enter the elevator when Miranda grabs my hand and redirects me toward an orange haired figure typing away near the galaxy map.

"Before you do that Shepard I'd like you to meet Kelly chambers your yeoman among other things."

"Among other things?"

"Yes Miss Chambers has been made aware of your condition and has volunteered to help you relive you of your urges when they come."

_This woman volunteered to have me drink from her? What kind of women does that?_

She smiles at me blushing a little bit, but in her eyes I could just a bit of fear so I smile back at her while I shake her hand.

"Hopefully it won't come to that but it's good to have you here Kelly."

"Thank you Shepard we've already typed in the coordinates for Omega so until then please feel free to rest in your cabin."

Before the elevator door closes on me I manage to see Miranda give a threating glance to Kelly who does her best not to let it show. Not only could I see it on her face but I could smell it on her, the cold sour smell rolling of Kelly was nearly intoxicating to me. I shake my head and press the button opening the door to the hall leading to my room.

"EDI until we reach Omega I don't want to be disturbed unless it's important"

"Of course Shepard"

The minute the door opens I bolt toward the shower as a wave of hunger and desire that I've been holding back come flooding to the surface. My mouth burns and it feels like my body was on fire, it only took one look in the mirror to confirm that not only had my fangs descended but my once round eyes had turned into slits.

_Was this from Kelly? Or is this just my body's way of telling me to feed? No! I won't give in to temptation over a little hunger I have a mission to do._

After running some cold water on my face I jump into maintaing my weapons and armor as I try to relax and push the hunger from my mind. At one point as I was tempted to call Kelly up to my chambers just to take a little bit of blood…just enough to stave my hunger nothing to dangerous, luckily for me the sensation of the ship pulling out of jump refocused my mind. I suited up and headed for the airlock doing all that I could not to come to close to Kelly as I walked from the elevator to the door.

The moment the doors opened to Omega a small fidgety salarien tried to talk to us only to be knocked down by a batarien who told us to see someone called Aria. We tried to brush him off but he seemed hell-bent on leading us there if we didn't go at ounce. Finding her wasn't the hard part neither was making it to afterlife the hard part was fighting off the barrage of sensations that came rushing into me when I came face to face with her. Her perfect purple skin and dominate attitude did very little to help my already desire driven mind.

"I have one rule on my station Shepard… don't fuck with Aria obey that rule and we'll get along just fine break it and I'll break you."

"Simple enough but I need your help to find Moridin solus and someone called archangel."

"The scientist? Good guy just don't get him talking if you know what's good for you he's down in the plague district in his clinic. As for archangel some blue sun thugs are hiring just over there in an attempt to gang up and murder him."

"If archangel has lasted this long by himself I'm sure he can wait a bit longer we go for Moridin first thanks for the information Aria I owe you one."

As we were leaving her area I heard her call out from her couch.

"Shepard come see me when you're done recruiting and we'll call it even."

After hearing that I speed up if just a little bit toward the plague district where a human girl was fighting with a turian over going to get her stuff. One look at us and our guns and he opened the doors with no resistance. When we enter the distract my head starts to spin and my body feels tense and ready to spring.

"Shepard are you okay?" Miranda asks noticing my reactions.

"My body feels a bit strange like it's in the middle of a fight but also trying to fight against something."

"It might be your body reacting to the plague. I mean logically speaking the plague only affects aliens and your body is only 25% human. Your healing ability is probably fighting the plague as fast as it enters your body"

"Well that explains why I don't feel that sick just tense."

_And hungry very hungry_

"Shepard up ahead looks like blood pack" Jacob says as we turn the corner to a bunch of Vorcha and Krogans lurking about. We fight our way through the waves of thugs leaving their bullet ridden corpses in our wake until finally we come to the doors of the clinic. It wasn't hard to find Moridin we just listened for the fastest talking person.

"Need more medi-gel or this patient will not make it also need to improve on patient care very likely important for morale."

"Moridin solus?"

"Yes who are you? Not mercs no gang symbols soldiers maybe possibly scavengers very interesting." He says as he goes about the room talking while working on things

_If he keeps ignoring me I'm going to have to hit him._

"We need your help to stop the collectors."

At this he stops moving around.

"Collectors? Interesting not much known about them, but still I'm needed here. Need to cure plague I have cure but can't leave patients."

"We'll do it"

"Yes very high probability that you'll succeed also sent assistant with cure never heard from him."

We leave and fight our waves toward the ventilation system gunning down anyone that gets in our way which seemed to be everyone until finally we come to a hallway where we hear a argument coming from behind one of the doors. We creep inside to see a human at gunpoint with a few batarians.

"I'm telling you these vials contain the cure to the plague I work for the clinic I'm trying to help you."

"Lies! You humans started this plague and now you want to make it stronger to kill the rest of us."

This situation was getting worse by the second so without thinking I sprang from my positon and raised my guns.

"Everyone just calm down we don't want any trouble."

One of the more sickly batariens attempts to fire but one look from the leader stops him.

"We just want the boy let him go and we all walk away from this."

For a long time nobody moves as he thinks it over and at one point I thought to just put a bullet in his head before he could attack but eventually he lowers his guns and lets the boy pass.

"What happens now?"

"I keep my word you're free to go" he nods as he leaves and we make our way to the fans where a bunch of vorcha were hanging about. The moment the see us they open fire hopeing to kill us.

"_Shepard the fan controls are located ahead of you and on either sides of the room."_

"Thanks EDI, Miranda take the left side while Jacob take the right I'll deal with these guys."

Both of them nod in understanding before taking off down the halls while I use my rifle to put kill two of the guards and clipping the other in the neck. I then move to activate the controls while waiting for the others to do the same.

"To late human… We've already won" I look around and notice the vorcha I had clipped still alive hand holding his neck blood spilling onto the floor.

In my anger induced battle state I reached down and grabbed him by neck before lifting him above my head as the fans on either side turned on letting the cure through.

"Any last words you Vorcha scum" I said applying pressure

The only sounds that came out were unrecognizable.

"I didn't think so" With a twist of my hand his neck snaps and I drop him to the floor with the others and look at my right hand that had gotten smeared with his blood from his neck wound. I don't know if it was my hunger or maybe just curiosity but I brought my hand up to my mouth and dragged my tongue across it. Immediately my mouth exploded in flavors, this was different that Miranda's more sour yet irony with a distinct hint of something I couldn't place.

_This is disgusting I'm licking blood from my hands but I just can't stop myself it tastes so good._

When the sound of footsteps come closer I shake my hand free and try to focus as Jacob and Miranda come into view.

"Cures ready Shepard lets go tell Moridin"

We leave but all the while I try and fail to forget how good it felt to drink blood and I wondered how much better it would taste if I drank from them directly.


	4. Archangel

**Shepard**

With the plague taken care of and Mordin in his lab working on a way to deal with the collectors we went back to afterlife to talk with the blue suns.

"Shepard do you think this is wise?"

"Not really Jacob, but if we want this guy on our team then we'll have to play along until we can safely recruit archangel to our team."

The guard at the door looks us over before unlocking the door where a batarien was talking about the details with other recruits.

"This where we sign up?"

"Finally they send me someone who looks like they know what they're doing. Yeah just sign here and you'll get your cut when the jobs done but don't think this makes you a blue son, eclipse or bold pack you're strictly free-lance. Head over to the transport when you're ready, now move aside."

We start to leave when a kid no older than seventeen walks in and bumps into me.

"Sorry, this were I sign up to kill archangel?"

"How old are you kid?"

"Old enough to know how to use a gun" he states showing off a pistol than had seen better days.

_I could stop him from doing something stupid or I can just leave._

"Now get out of my way lady I got a job to sign up for."

Quicker than he could see coming I grabbed his gun while at the same time crushing it before tossing it back to him.

"Do yourself a favor and find another line of work kid. Preferably one where you don't ever cross my path again."

"Screw you!" in his anger he throws a right hook which I catch with my left hand while slamming my foot into his right knee shattering it.

"Kid I would literally love to beat some sense into you but I have someplace to be."

Jacob helps the man up and out of the room but not before he has time to call me list of pain induced slurs. The batarien on the other hand does just the opposite.

"Ha! I like you human, if you don't die in the attack you should join the blue suns."

"I'll be sure to take that into consideration as I hurl myself headfirst into the battlefield."

After leaving the kid to his fate we leave the room and mentally prepare ourselves for the battle that would no doubt be brutal. Of course a little liquid courage from the bartender helped my nerves quite a bit.

"Shepard if you have a moment we need to discuss something important."

Miranda just had to wait for me to let my guard down before she wanted to talk. So after downing my shot I turn to face her prepared for the worst.

"What is it Miranda?"

"Shepard I know you don't want to hear this but I've taken note of your behavior and you body movements."

_So I'm being watched, I'll have to be more careful of Miranda in the future._

"Okay and?"

"You're starving Shepard I can see it in your movements, the way you tense up around people. A fine example would be how you just beat that kid earlier."

"I'm fine Miranda" I try to sound as sure as I could but she was right, I was starving and the thought of sinking my fangs into someone and drinking their delicious life fluid was becoming harder and harder as the moments went by.

"No Shepard you're not and as the person who brought you back I know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Listen Miranda even if I am a little hungry I'm not about to drink from someone I have more self-control than that."

Miranda rolls her eyes before pulling two vials out of her pocket and placing them on the table.

"If you're not going to do the smart thing and drink from someone then try these. It's not much but it should at least lower you hunger for the time being so you can focus on the mission."

"Any reason why I'm just now finding out about these?"

"We tried them on some of the earlier test subjects and they worked… to a certain degree."

"To a certain degree?"

"It lowered their vampiric traits but it had an adverse effect on their mental and physical state, most common side effects were increase in aggression and mild schizophrenia and a severe increase I hunger when it wore off. Personally Shepard I would advise you to just drink because using these vials is the equivalent of a slow suicide."

"As long as it works."

I twist the cap off before downing it and waiting for it to kick in. The taste was horrible beyond imagining like someone had dried my tongue out before dripping fire on it. After a moment the hunger I had dropped and for a brief moment I felt like my old self again. No more hunger, no urge to feed off of someone just a clear mind.

"Shepard you do know that as soon as that wears off your hunger will return twice as strong right?"

"I'll deal with that later right know we have a mission to complete."

I give the signal to Jacob and we head over to the transport where we take a cab so some run down area of omega where the gangs were getting ready to strike.

"Miranda see what you can do about some of these mecs and Jacob see if you can convince some of these thugs to skip the battle."

"What about you Shepard?" Jacob stats as Miranda begins work on a console

"I noticed a gunship just ahead I'm going to make sure that it won't be a problem." He just smiles as he heads off and I go have a chat with the pilot.

The man in question was a batarien who was busy welding onto an already beat up gunship.

"This must be a never ending job for you"

He stops his work before setting down his torch but not before using it to light a smoke.

"It would be easier if arcangel didn't aim for the hard to replace parts. I spend most of my time fixeing this damn thing."

Soon after he says this his wrist lights up.

"Alright everyone time to go!" a few vorcha run by and Jacob and Miranda come around the corner. One nod from me is all they need for them to block the way making sure no one can see what is happening.

With his back turned to me I looked for some way to damage the ship and then my eyes fall to a small electrical rod but I felt I could do better. The moment he begins working I see my chance and grasp his head with both arms and quickly twist with all my might snapping his neck. After that it was all too easy to follow the men to the base and waiting for them to gather at the door before pulling out guns on them and firing until they dropped dead to the ground.

"Arcangel my name is commander Shepard and I'm here to ask for your help now if you would be so kind as to unlock this door that would be great."

The door panel goes from its locked red to its unlocked green and we go ahead in moving over the pile of death weapons raised and ready. When we enter the room our eyes are drawn to the blue armored turian removing his helmet

"Two years and this is how we meet? You haven't changed Shepard."

"Garrus!" I rush and give him a slug in the arm before looking him in the eye.

"Good to see you survived being spaced. Now whatever you got yourself into this time I'll be happy to lend a hand just as soon as we deal with the mercenaries that have been trying to kill me."

I grab a spare sniper rifle and join Garrus in snipeing the enemy while Miranda and Jacob deal with the waves in the main room and on the stairs. When they bring out their mecs Miranda smiles at me, the moment they activate they start shooting at everyone and everything that was moving.

"You always make combat more fun Shepard but watch out for their gunship I took it down the best I could but they always seem to repair it." As if summoned by his words the side windows blow out as bullets flow through them.

"Shepard take that thing out before it kills us!"

"Jacob warp it! Miranda we need a barrier!"

While they distract it I take a chance and try to focus on aiming and as I take a breath my vision blurs for a moment as the ship gets covered in a red aura.

"Shepard take the shot!"

Not quite understanding what I was seeing I look for the fuel tank and pull the trigger as Garrus does the same. Our bullets it home but not before the gunship fires a missile that flies out of control before exploding in the room in between me and Garrus.

The explosion knocks me into the wall but not before seeing a massive pool of blood around his body.

When I finally came to the smell of blood was everywhere and I was in the med bay which was in a flurry of moments.

_What's going on? I turn my head to see the good doctor performing surgery._

_Oh yeah I was hit by a missile… why aren't I dead?"_

It takes a moment but eventually I become aware of a red-headed figure sitting next to me grasping my hand.

"Don't try to move Shepard you're still recovering but I have something to help with that." She bites down on her lip drawing blood before leaning down and gently kissing me letting her blood flow into mine. It wasn't more than a few drops but to me it was like drinking a wine.

"When you're feeling up to it Shepard call me to your cabin and I can make sure you can focus on your mission."


	5. Blood Lust

**Miranda**

"I don't need to remind you Miss Lawson how important it is that we keep Shepard alive." The illusive man said through the screen

"I'm aware of how important it is but it's rather hard when she not only refuses to drink blood, but also when she puts herself in harm's way."

"Miranda I know it's hard to control someone, but imagine if we can perfect Shepard's condition. Cerberus… no humanity could achieve a whole new level of evolution, increased strength, speed and quite possibly other perks. Now you either do your job and monitor and report all of Shepard's progress or I'll find someone who can remember, everybody is replaceable."

The call ends and I'm left angry at the fact that he thinks he could replace me.

"Edi how is Shepard's condition? Have there been any changes."

"No Miranda Shepard remains asleep however Garrus has woken up and although he has suffered some extensive scaring he has made a place for himself among the Normandy's main guns."

"Thank you EDI that's all"

_Now how do I ensure that Shepard gets back on her feet sooner? If she would just drink blood I wouldn't have to… Wait a minute that gives me an idea._

I reach down and pull out the last vial of formula I had given Shepard earlier and while trying to plan out my idea punch in the button for the elevator before heading directly to Moridon in his lab. Upon reaching his lab I stop to analyze his work method, he seemed to be bouncing ideas of himself while at the same time tending to multiple different things.

"Moridon do you have a minute? I have something I need you to do."

"Yes but please hurry must finish working on experiments."

"I assume you're aware of Shepard's condition?"

"Yes found it fascinating that she was brought back with unknown DNA, but wondering how Shepard can handle new body without giving it what it needs."

"That's just what I keep to talk to you about. Shepard recently took a drug that should suppress her body's needs for now but without directly feeding her body will grow weak and die of hunger. So I want you to engineer a serum directly opposite this so we can force Shepard to the brink and make her feed."

He picks up the vial before running his omni-tool over it and then placing it on one of his tables.

"Seems like a worthwhile experiment, very well I'll have this reversed and ready within a few minutes."

With that settled I went to find Kelly so that I could have a word with her about Shepard. When I didn't find her at her station or anywhere else on the bridge I went to look for her among the crew's quarters. She was sitting alone on one of the beds when I found her.

"Kelly we need to talk."

She jumps at the sound of my voice but turns and faces me anyway.

"Yes I know and I'm trying but Shepard just doesn't want to use me to satisfy her hunger, in fact it seems she goes out of her way to not interact with me."

"You're job besides being her yeoman is to do whatever it takes to satisfy her hunger so that she stays healthy and focused. Now I've had to take matters into my own hands."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just that when Shepard wakes up be sure to do your job or else."

I leave her trembling at the thought and go to the med bay to check up on Shepard. Her monitor showed that her vitals were fine but with a little examining I found that her eyes were crimson clits, her fangs had descended and her body was losing more of its color and becomeing gray as her skin grew cold to the touch.

"Damn it's looking like she's becoming less human as her hunger grows. Just like the others before her."

With another ide brewing on my mind I grab a nearby scalpel and slice my finger tip before opening her mouth and letting a few drops splash onto her tongue. Her heart rate spikes for a moment and a get a quick splutter of movement on her body but beyond that there was nothing.

I open up my omni-tol and dial up Mordins number hoping that he had completed.

"Moridon is there any progress on the new serum?"

"Oh completed that a while ago, I sent someone down with it seconds ago. Did some research with sample of Shepard's blood it proved useful with collector resistance."

I end the call and wait until the serum arrives by the carrier. When they do arrive I take the serum and after a moment of consideration of what the effects could be administer to Shepard's arm and step back. The effect was instant, her body sprang into convulsions, and her eyes opened a now glowing red.

"Shepard can you hear me?"

When I don't get a response I ready my biotics I order to restrain her. Unfortunately she moved faster than I could predict and pinned me against the wall arms above my head while hissing like an animal before sinking her teeth into my neck. There were no words to describe the sensation of having my blood sucked, painful yet pleasurable are the best I can describe it. I tried to push her off only for her to tighten her grip and sink my teeth even deeper and allowing more blood to flow.

"Shepard… please snap out of it"

For a moment I thought my words had reached her as her mouth covered in my blood detached from my neck as her arms tilted my head so that we were eye level.

"Shepard?..." my next words were cut short as her lips slammed into mine as her left hand started to maneuver down my body where she began to roughly fondle my breast. When she pulls back from the kiss I see my only chance and use my biotics to push her with all my might, which to my dismay in her blood driven feral instinct did little more then push her a few feet and anger her. In an instant she had fully recovered enough to grab me by the hand and throw me onto one of the tables before pouncing on top of me and ripping the upper most part of my suit exposing my chest.

"EDI quick call for help!" I scream hoping that EDI would be listening.

"Who would you like me to alert Miranda?"

"Anyone!"

Once again Shepard started to fondle me, this time using both hands while I lay trapped underneath her. She soon grew tired of feeling me against my bra and with one movement pulled it off before biting down on my breast drawing blood that she proceeded to lab up. As Shepard drank her fill while all the fight drained out of me I had a thought.

_This is pretty ironic, I went through all the trouble to get her to feed and her I lay trapped under her as she drains me to feed her hunger. Well at least I achieved my goal._

As I pondered if this was my end Shepard grew more adventures and had begun to slide her hand down my body. When she finally reached her goal she reared up and gave what I could only imagine was a growl op approval before suddenly tensing up letting out a shriek and falling on top of me.

"Perhaps that dose was a bit too strong, next one will defiantly be right." I use what strength to roll Shepard over to see Moridon standing in the doorway holding a smoking gun in his hand.

"Don't worry bullets were filled with an improved version of serum you gave me just in case something like this happened."

Pulling what remained of my suit over my chest I walk past Moridon and to my room but not before giving him a piece of my mind.

"Thank you for your help, but I don't believe for a second that you secretly didn't hope for this to happen."

"Of course I theorized this would happen but didn't believe it would be this soon."


	6. Dealing with hunger

**Shepard**

I watched the video footage of me attacking Miranda for the third time tonight. Even after three times I still couldn't belive I could do such a thing even if the person I had attacked did kind of deserve it. Even as i watched I still couldn't belive that I had acted as nothing more than an instinct driven animal and had more or less molested Miranda after forcibly takeing her blood.

"EDI tell Joker to set course for Purgatory so we can recruit our convict."

"Of course Shepard will that be all?"

"Yes that will be all"

With that settled I got up and went to have a much-needed chat with Garrus. Hopefullly chatting with an old friend will help me deal with all these problems or at the least it will distract me for a while.

As I had heard from Jacob I found Garrus under one of the main guns his hands working at amazing speeds as he switched from tool to tool as he worked.

"So this is how you relax? working on a big gun you haven't changed a bit."

He lets out a few soft laughs before crawling out and I see the damage he had got from the strike. The right side of his face was a mass of scars and raw flesh but even with all that he still managed a smile.

"You mean beside my face looking like a horrible mess yeah I look great and you look perfectly fine after that hit. So tell me what's secret?"

"Apparently when I was brought back to life by Cerberus they turned me into a monster that has to drink the blood of others to survive."

To hid credit he didn't take a step back or reach for a weapon instead he just let out a low sound which must have been the Turian equivalent of a whistle before he lets out a small laugh at my situation.

"Damn and here I thought you just had some really good doctors on this ship, but I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me Shepard."

"Well that's the thing I really don't want to drink blood but every time I try to resist I wind up torturing myself until my body is at the limit. Apperently after the attack Miranda pushed my body to the limit and in a instinct driven need for blood I attacked and nearly had my way with her until Moridon shot me in the back."

After a moment of silence he suddenly erupts into a giant laughing fit before groaning and clutching his face.

"Still hurts when I laugh"

"It's not funny Garrus"

"It's pretty funny Shepard, you a hardened solider who I have personally seen tear her way through Geth and krogan alike is having trouble with a food problem"

"Garrus I'm serious, I don't want deny myself what I need and risk losing control"

"Let me guess you're worried that if you do actually feed from someone you'll enjoy it so much that you'll lose control and kill them is that it?"

What he says is true, blood has such a powerful taste it awakens something primal and dark inside of me. From what I saw in the video if I hadn't been stopped by Moridon I probably would have drained Miranda of all her blood. Killing someone on the battlefield I can live with but killing someone just because I lost control of myself is something I couldn't live with.

"Yeah that's basically the problem Garrus."

After a couple minutes of silence he suddenly snaps his head up.

"Alright I have a solution to your problem. Whenever you feel that you have to feed just have somebody near you ready with some tranquilizers in case you start to loose control of yourself. That way you can feed without worrying about killing the person in the process."

It wasn't the worse idea I've ever heard but seeing no other options I nodded at him before leaving and returning up to my room but not before stopping of at the good doctors lab where I found him standing by the window looking into space.

"Moridon by any chance do you have more of the drugs you used on me?"

But when I don't get a response from him I get a bit angry but I calm myself down and try again.

"Moridon can you hear me?"

I start to get nervous after that seeing as this was the only time i've been near him and him not try to talk my ears off. As I start to get near him I start to notice some things scattered around his office. His papers were on the floor some devices were knocked over and the worst part was that he didn't seem to have moved an inch in the time I've been here. As I start to focus something happens to my eyes like back when I took down the blue suns gunship. My vision when crazy and I could see a red like aura around Moridon along with the blood flowing through his veins. Although there was something off about the aura around him, most of his body had the red hue but a small part near his right shoulder changed from red to a sickly looking yellow. I had to know what was going on so after a moment I crossed the distance to find that something was on his shoulder something bug like. It only took a second to reach out and crush it in my hand. The moment the bug was dead Moridon fell into me out of breath.

"Thank you Shepard thought I had a breakthrough with the protection against the collectors."

With one hand I help him up before takeing a seat myself and waiting for him to continue.

"I see you're still a ways off."

"Yes thought using your blood as an antitoxin would help prevent stasis. Still I didn't become immobilized for zero point nine five seconds after the inital bite progress at the least."

"Well at least you're making progress but speaking about my blood you happen to have more of the tranquilizers you shot me with I might need them later on."

"Yes had to correct the dose after your attack, should bring you into control next time you happen to loose control. They're over there on the table."

I take the vials and head up to my room where I prepare for our upcoming mission while sending messages to two people.

"Shepard, it appears Miranda and Miss Chambers are on their way up in the elevator."

"Thank you EDI"

It wasn't long after that when they arrived. Miranda looked to be a mixture of embarrassed and hesitant not surprising after what happened last time we were alone but kelly on the other hand looked mainly embarrassed and timid.

"Thank you both for coming up here on short notice."

"You said in your message there was something you needed to discuss with us Shepard?"

"Yes Miranda the first thing I need to say is I'm sorry for attacking you."

"No Shepard although I hate to say it that was my fault I shouldn't have tried to force you into something and I got what I deserved because of my arrogance."

"RIght and Kelly I need to talk to you as well."

As soon as her name was mentioned she stats fidgeting with her hands and looking at everything other than me until I grab her hand and get her attention.

" I've had some time to think about this and after a talk with Garrus I've decided that I can't keep fighting what my body needs. So if you're willing and aren't to afraid I'd like to take you up on your offer that is if you don't mind."

"She would love to Shepard it's one of her jobs after all."

"It might ber her job Miranda but I'm not going to make someone do something that they don't want to do. So Kelly I'm asking you not as the captain of this ship but as one person to another are you okay with this?"

"Shepard I'm not going to lie and say that a part of me isn't a bit afraid, but if I can help you in any way to stop the collectors then i can bear with the loss of my blood now and again."

I pull her in for a quick hug before I hand the tranquilizers to Miranda.

"Use these on me if things start to go bad I don't want to do something I'll never be able to forget."

Miranda nods and begins to load them into the gun that came with it while I turned my attention back to Kelly. With one hand I tilt her head to the side exposing her neck and with the other place it gently on her shoulder. Being this close to her I couldn't help but hear how loud her heartbeat was or that she smelled like peppermint making me all the more hungry. My jaw opened and my fangs descended and impaled themselves deep into the side of her neck causing a flood of blood to gush into my mouth coating my tounge and teeth with the taste of her blood. Kelly was letting out moans of pain and pleasure as I fed which made me want to drink more and more of her sweet blood. After what felt like forever of feeding something inside of me started to crave more and I pulled her a bit closer as the blood flowed down my throat.

"Shepard I think that's enough"

Reluctantly I detached myself from her and took a couple careful steps back as I try to focus and calm down as Miranda applied some medi-gel to Kelly's wound.

"Thank you Kelly take some time to heal and relax and Miranda tell Jacob and Garrus to meet me in the shuttle so we can recruit Jack"


End file.
